


Surprises and Trust

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Grillby (Undertale), Surprise Date, Waterfall (Undertale), grillstertember, why isn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: "The blindfold is a little much," Grillby thought. But leave it to a fanatic doctor to start a surprise date like this. Turns out the “surprise” part of it was not in the when or the how, but the where. Grillby trusts Gaster with all his soul. But this was really putting his trust to the test.In which Gaster takes Grillby on a surprise date in an unknown location.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Surprises and Trust

_The blindfold is a little much,_ Grillby thought. But leave it to a fanatic doctor to start a surprise date like this. Turns out the “surprise” part of it was not in the _when_ or the _how_ , but the _where_. Grillby trusts Gaster with all his soul. But this was really putting his trust to the test.

“Tra la la,” the River Person sang hauntingly. “Somewhere it’s Sunday.”

_It’s Monday,_ Grillby’s thoughts grumbled as the boat rocked gently. Grillby clung to Gaster while they glided down the river. The sound of water lapping up against the boat sent shivers down the elemental’s theoretical spine.

Gaster held Grillby close to his chest. Grillby felt the soft pulse of Gaster’s magic, steady and calm.

Grillby settled his own nerves. _This surprise is turning into quiet the adventure,_ he mused, trying to think of anything other than the water surrounding them. _I hope the place i_ _s_ _nice._ Maybe he was taking him to some restaurant in Hotland.

The boat stopped, and Gaster released his hold on him. Grillby started to reach out for him. He heard a _whoosh click!_ And the cool handle of an umbrella was placed in his hands.

Gaster carefully helped Grillby off the boat. Making sure not a single drop of water landed on the light of his life.

Soft drops of water pattered on the umbrella above him. _Definitely not Hotland._ Grillby gripped Gaster’s arm. He was practically glued to Gaster’s side. Grillby was sure his flames were glowing an anxious red as they shuffled down the damp corridor.

Gaster tenderly rubbed the knuckles on Grillby’s hand. Assuring him that all was well.

As they walked the rain faded and finally stopped. Grillby relaxed his tense shoulders. There was still the sound of a quiet waterfall trickling in the distance. Gaster gentle took the umbrella from his hands and closed it. Grillby relaxed a little. _Must be dry ahead._

All of the sudden Grillby stumbled over his own feet. Gaster shouted something in his garbled font as he caught Grillby by the waist. Together they got the elemental steady again. Grillby let out a crackling chuckle as Gaster smooth out his rumpled shirt. Gaster’s hands seemed shaky as they settled on Grillby’s shoulders. Grillby felt fingertips at his temple, waiting to remove the blindfold.

“… I’m fine...” And strangely Grillby was, despite the two of them being surrounded by water. Grillby trusted Gaster.

Gaster removed his hand from the blindfold and continued to lead him. After a time Grillby noticed the growing sound of gentle whispers. He tried to listen, but couldn’t tell what any of them said. The two didn’t go far when Gaster pressed a hand to Grillby’s chest. Grillby stopped. The careful fingertips were at his temples again, but not as nervous.

The blindfold was removed.

Grillby’s eyes adjusted, and took in the sight. They were standing in a field of glowing echo flowers and grassy reeds. Above them the stones twinkled with the cyan light of the flowers. It was breathtaking. And standing in the middle of it all was Gaster.

He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his black sweater. A small smile on his face and a picnic basket at his feet. “Do you like it?” he signed.

Day after day his love always found new ways to surprise him. And this proved no different. Grillby wouldn’t have it any other way.

“… Of course...”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the Grillstertember prompt "Adventure" and the Sunday Romance prompt "Day after day."
> 
> Whoo! I finished this one on time... kinda. Well it's done. I had to resist the urge to make this three times as long so I could write it in twelve hours. (Yes it's very short and simple, but it did take me that long to write). A small thing came up in this writing. How do ya'll write River Person? Do you write it like that or like "Riverperson"??? I'm trying to remember, but both seem correct????
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment. They fuel my writing soul! (but if you're nervous it's ok)


End file.
